


Victory Sleep

by NewEnglandBoi



Series: Hamanda Week 2020 [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Prompt 5: Sleepy, hamanda week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewEnglandBoi/pseuds/NewEnglandBoi
Summary: After winning a broom race, Amanda is exhausted.Luckily she has Hannah there to congratulate her.
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Hamanda Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830859
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Victory Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hamanda Week Prompt #5: Sleepy
> 
> Did you think I was done with writing fluff? 
> 
> The answer is no. Never. Everyday is a good day for fluff.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (Also thank you to Monkerstar for all the help they've given me.)

Amanda was tired.

No, that wasn’t the right word. She was exhausted. 

Walking back into the Green Team dorms, Amanda tuned out the world around her as she approached the object of her desire. Something so beautiful, so all encompassing, so welcoming and warm, that it called out to her soul.

Entering her dorm, she closed the door behind her. A few more steps brought that desire to fruition as she fell forward.

Facefirst onto her bed.

Jasminka and Constanze glanced at her, the former plowing through a bag of chips and the latter tinkering with the head of a Stanbot. 

“How’d the race go, Amanda?” Jasminka asked, both of them giving expectant looks.

Oh right, the race.

Today had been the date of another Broom Race around the grounds of Luna Nova. Unlike previous competitions in the year, this one was an individual competition, with everyone competing for their own position rather than working as a team in the relay race. Jasminka, Constanze, and a few others had decided to sit out, not really wanting to compete. It wasn’t a required event after all.

“It went great!” Amanda said, mustang up what energy she could at the moment. “Got first, as should be expected,” she chuckled at her own joke, earning an eye roll from Constanze. “Cavendish gave me some trouble though, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Diana really had been her greatest competition in that race, if not in general, when it came to skills with a broom. Throughout the race they’d been neck and neck, trading positions between first and second as they pushed themselves faster than either were used to travelling.

She knew to expect a challenge from Diana, which was nice in the way that being pushed to perform better usually was. That girl was amazing at just about anything magic or even witching related, so it made sense she could go toe to toe with Amanda in a broom race. Which made it all the more better that she’d manage to best her this time around. 

Speaking of which, she really was exhausted. Even just the thought of movement seemed impossible for her to do at the moment. It took a lot out of a witch to go that fast on a broom, especially for extended periods of time. Especially with all the tricks and fancy maneuvers she’d been doing too to impress the crowd, it all added up. And the sum was a complete and total lack of energy.

“Amanda?” Jasminka asked, noticing Amanda staring at a particularly interesting floorboard for a minute or so. “You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah Jas, I’m okay. Just tired is all.”

Constanze hummed something, and when Amanda mustered the energy to bring her eyes over to her, she saw the smaller witch making a gesture that could be interpreted as “No shit, Sherlock.” That did get a chuckle out of Amanda, who continued to lie face first on the bed, just existing.

And then the doorknob jiggled, as it usually did when they used it, signalling someone’s presence. The door creaked open as a figure entered as quietly as they could. The entire Green Team stared at the interloper.

She had auburn hair, missing its usual yellow bow, that cascaded past her shoulders like a brown-red shroud. Brown eyes that stared back at the Green Team while the mind behind them thought of something to say. A borrowed sweatshirt was what she wore, and Amanda felt her face heat up a bit at the sight. She was wondering where that sweatshirt had gone, and now she knew.

Realizing who it was, the other members of the Green Team went back to their tasks, as Hannah sat down on Amanda’s bed. Amanda could feel soft circles being traced along her back by Hannah’s hand, only a crop top between her and Amanda’s skin. 

“I saw the race,” Hannah said. “You were amazing out there.”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Amanda asked, as the two of them chuckled.

“Never. Why would I doubt the skills of my amazing girlfriend?” Hannah said, leaning down to press a kiss into her cheek. Amanda seemed to melt further into the bed, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Hey, are you okay? You seem really out of it right now.” Hannah asked, seeming a little concerned.

“No- er- I mean yeah, I’m just tired is all.” Amanda got out eventually, feeling Hannah’s hands slowly glide up towards her shoulders, lightly pressing on them.

“Why don’t I give you a massage?” Hannah asked, voice sounding as sweet as honey at this point in the ears of Amanda. “As a reward for doing so well out there today.” 

“I don’t think I could say no if I wanted to.” Amanda exhaled. “Go right ahead, sweetheart.”

She felt Hannah get on top of her back, hands more firmly grasping her shoulders and pushing down on them.

Huh, she didn’t realize her shoulders were so tense, as when Hannah put more pressure on them and began to knead away the tension, Amanda exhaled, feeling herself melt into the bed more and more. 

Hannah meanwhile was focused entirely on her girlfriend at the moment. It was nice to help her destress after what had to be one of the most stressful feats a witch could do, going as fast as Amanda had for over several minutes. Hannah’s eyes were transfixed on Amanda’s back, watching as the tense muscles slowly began to loosen and relax under her touch. Hannah loved Amanda’s muscles, just like she loved every other part of her girlfriend. It wasn’t incorrect to say that Amanda had the body of an athlete, what with the copious amount of exercise she did day in and day out not just to stay in shape, but reach her goals. Hannah admired that, admired how Amanda took care of herself physically. 

“How fast were you going, towards the end? The cameras Wangari had could barely keep up!” Hannah asked, hands pushing and pulling at the muscles to get them to loosen up, feeling her girlfriend begin to relax under her.

“I think about...45? Maybe 50 miles an hour? I can’t think of the kilometers right now babe…” Amanda’s voice was practically dripping with tiredness, slurring as she felt the tension begin to leave her body. Sinking into the bed more and more.

“It’s 80 kilometers, love.” Hannah said, her hands moving down from the shoulders and towards Amanda’s spine, putting pressure on what she could remember were the weak points for the muscles there. 

“You’re so smart babe…’course you know how to do-”

There was a loud _pop_ that resounded through the room, eliciting a groan from Amanda as the muscles in her back all seeming to relax all at once, feeling just complete bliss as the stress in her body just faded away by the second under Hannah’s hands. Constanze and Jasminka looked over for a second, but finding nothing wrong, they returned back to their tasks once more.

Hannah’s hands slowly worked their way up and down, making Amanda feel more comfortable in her own bed than she even knew possible. She had a dreamlike expression on her face, a slight grin and blank eyes as she let Hannah do as she pleased for the moment.

After a while, Hannah began to ease up on the massage, as it turned into less of a massage and more into gentle caressing and touching. Still, Amanda enjoyed the physical contact, occasionally letting out little noises of pleasure that brought an increasing amount of redness to Hannah’s cheeks.

They were like that for a while, Hannah straddled atop Amanda, slowly and softly rubbing her hands along Amanda’s back and shoulders, while Amanda herself lay face down on her bed, with every blink feeling her eyes grow heavier and more resistant to the prospect of opening.

“Han?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m about ready to pass out.” if Amanda’s voice wasn’t slurred before, it most certainly was now. “Can we cuddle?”

Hannah smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Amanda rolled over onto her side, as Hannah slid down to rest next to her on the bed. Rolling over onto her back, Amanda then nestled her head into the crook of Hannah’s neck, wrapping her arms around Hannah in a lazy hug. In turn, Hannah brought her hands around Amanda, resting on her girlfriend’s head and softly stroking her hair, feeling the strands slide between her fingers as they travelled the length of her - admittedly flower shaped - hair.

There was silence for a few minutes, as Hannah laid there, stroking Amanda’s hair as she listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing. It was like clockwork almost, except much more relaxing and intimate. Hannah could feel Amanda’s lips softly pressing into the skin of her neck, before the sleepy girl brought her head up to look directly into Hannah’s eyes.

Amanda leaned in, softly kissing her lips. “G’night…” Amanda mumbled, before drooping her head down to Hannah’s chest and resting there. Hannah continued to softly stroke Amanda’s hair as they laid there on the bed, Amanda curled up on her lap.

“Good night, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
